


审讯

by 4dots_of_dessert



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银土 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dots_of_dessert/pseuds/4dots_of_dessert
Summary: 全文1w8写作车，吃作肉联文组活动文，存个档





	审讯

01

要说起坂田银时这个人来，土方心里还是有不少怨念的。

又或者说不清楚是怨念，还是别的什么念。反正他看银时左看右看总归不怎么顺眼，就像心里揣了点什么似的，嘴上有意无意唠叨上几遍不算完，还要秉公执法例行检查，三天两头给那家伙叫进审讯室里敲打敲打。

以至于两人确定关系后，知情人士纷纷猜测这俩货到底是中了什么邪。不光知情人士，他们自己可能也挺纳闷到底是谁拿错了剧本，怎么不按斗智斗勇相爱相杀的套路出牌。

不过纵使身份再怎么变，土方的怨念也没减少，审讯室虽是不用去了，但是口舌之瘾是免不了的。他是警察，端的就是一副遒劲又严谨的架子。可是偏偏银时此人最是懒散，还每天混迹于那些他看不过眼的地方，什么赌场啊，酒吧啊，牛郎店啊诸如此类。

只是因为他晓得银时是为了各类委托的缘故，所以对此并不多说什么。就像今日，他前脚刚给银时打完电话表示晚上有空，拐了个弯就看见他名义上的男朋友十分罕见的穿着一身挺拔的白西装，里面搭着海蓝色的衬衫，倚在高天原的门边，将领带松松扯开一段，引的路人纷纷侧目，随后很快被各式各样的女人们簇拥着笑起来。

彼时的他还不知道，那衬衫是银时最喜欢的一件，颜色像一个人的眼睛。

看着面前的场景，土方将手机翻开又合上，最终放弃了上前去打个招呼，转身离开了。

毫无理由的爱意就是如此令他恐惧的东西。它缺少缘由，无缘无故，甚至让他怀疑他们两个人之间是否真的存有这样一种感情。即使心知肚明，那家伙就是他的人，惊慌又略带酸意的时刻也像没有立足之地。

他不屑的轻哼了一声，暗自腹诽着这家伙到底又在作什么妖，嘴巴还是闭的很紧。毕竟真选组的高岭之花，剧本崩了，人设不能崩。

好巧不巧，组里这时突然来了个麻烦的案子，他隔着电话一听，二话不说回了屯所。想的是趁今天加紧些，到时候还能空一天假期出来岂不更好。

他当然不是为了想过情人节什么的，不光没想过，连知都不知道。

呵，高岭之花，怎么会知道这种俗气又随大流的节日。

结果就是等他从文件堆里再抬头的时候，夜都已经深了。今日他回所里时是故意把手机静了音，打算自己缓缓，结果一忙起来，就完全忘记了这一茬。现在眼瞅着手机上华丽丽的一列未接电话和短信，土方当时心就凉到了谷底。

完了完了，这哪是什么今晚有空，分明就是夜不归宿啊。

好歹相处了这么久的时间了，他对于银时这个人还算是有点了解的。虽然那家伙平日里懒懒散散没个正形，但是在某些地方有一种近乎偏执的执拗，比如说，约定好的事情。以往要是真遇见什么突发状况无法赴约，他也会提前跟银时打个招呼，不然那就等于默认他可能出了点什么意外。要真是这样，后果就有点严重了。

严重程度大概等同于让他一天下不了床。

只是他本来积怨就颇多，今日还撞上那家伙穿着白西装四处撩人的场景，心里突然感觉比以往多了点底气。这要换个不像他这么深（si）明（yao）事（mian）理（zi）顾（shi）全（fen）大（ao）局（jiao）的人物，早就和那家伙一拍两散了。

「忙。」

他思量了几下，将信息发了出去，也是惜字如金。

 

02

土方本人当然不是个好脾气的人，要他放低身段来耿耿于怀这些有的没的那是做梦，本来想自己消化消化算了，等处理完文件，回家美美睡一觉，隔天起来就是个长达一天的悠闲假期，还有什么好计较的。

哪知他信息发出去还没两秒钟，屯所外就传来了银时轻飘飘的声线。

「那你就提前说啊，耍人有意思？害我跑一趟。」

银时倒也不是真的在抱怨他，只是这会悬着的心是放下去了，但语气不见多好。偏偏土方这一抬头，就看到面前的家伙已经换掉了那身白西装，还是往常那件云边白袍，半点也看不出什么异样，而且此时正皱着眉看着他，满脸不耐烦。

这让他一下就想起今日看见的，银时扎在莺莺燕燕里，笑的肆意张扬，殷红的眸子半敛，像阖住的是他心尖上的那一点血。

那时候他想，他怎么就非喜欢上了这个人。

「你好像很闲？今天去了哪。」

他捏紧了手中的笔，重新垂下眼，将目光落在各类文件上，虽然事都忙完了，但是他可不打算在这里让步。

当然是有怨念的，对他自己对待这段感情太认真的怨念，连带这种突如其来的占有欲。

银时愣了愣，显然没有想到这句兴师问罪般的质问。换做平常他一下就能听出这种拐弯抹角的酸意，只是今天本来就是土方失约在先，连一个消息也没有，他以为出了什么事，哪知慌慌张张的赶到，最后就得了一个字的解释。

他对此到也不陌生，公务员忙的时候多着，每次都要揪住不放那也能把他累死，好歹人没事。正松下一口气，结果当事人就居高临下的开始用一种审问犯人般的语气和他说话，搞得就好像他才是那个说好有空又放别人鸽子的家伙。

以往在审讯室里他可没少听这种话，翻来覆去的，就差给他安个追踪器全天监视。只是那时他们身份有差，他虽然不是有意隐瞒，但是白夜叉的称号再怎么着也没法在警察眼里显得多正直。适才心里虽然颇有微词，他也不是不能理解。

可是现在他们是什么关系？犯得着这样和他说话？他又不是犯人。况且他做什么了？难不成担心人的安全急急忙忙的赶过来，到头来还成了他的错了？简直莫名其妙。

他鲜少的动了些真怒，但还是忍了忍，没有搭腔。再怎么，事情也得有轻重缓急。看着面前人顶着黑眼圈和眉宇间透不出的倦意，他走上前几步，将土方指尖的烟抽出来按灭，把人从座位上拉了起来。

「事情办完了，就回家休息，不要没事找事。」

土方一听就不是滋味，不动声色的甩开银时的手。

「你是在说我的工作是没事找事，还是在说我没事找事？我可不是你，整天那么闲。」

话一出口，他明显感觉银时的眼色沉了下来，惹的他心猛的颤了颤。但是怕他是不怕的，生气怎么了？他又不是没见过。再说，忍这么久他也是有脾气的，大不了打一架，他就不信这家伙还真能拿他怎么样。

不过银时出乎他意料的没有爆发，只是沉默不语到让人感觉气氛压抑。安静看了他一会，随后转开了脸，径直走了出去，淡淡道了一句。

「我没有这么说。回去了。」

摆出这态度看样子是打算和他冷战了？土方轻哼了一声，板着张脸也不理，又在屯所里磨蹭了一段时间，直到将剩下的一些琐事都一一干完，已经困倦的快连眼睛也睁不开了。

到家的时候，银时早已合衣睡下。他抿了抿嘴，也没指望这种时候这家伙还会等他，背对着银时躺下，沾着枕头也睡了过去。

03

这一觉倒是睡的颇为不错，至少当他醒来的时候，感觉精神饱满，连同昨晚那些弯弯绕绕的倦意和小情绪都烟消云散了。

虽说昨夜给自己加班到了凌晨，今天还当是空了一天的假期，心思放松了，土方醒的还是很准时。在这一点上银时和他大相径庭，基本上他每天醒来准备去上班的时候，银时还八爪鱼一样的缠在他身上。除了会在他起身的时候迷迷糊糊的靠过来蹭他的发丝，顺便索要一个早安吻之外，躺回去两秒就能继续进入雷打不动的睡眠状态。

土方睁开眼，习惯性的想起身，却听到了一阵手铐碰撞的金属声，随后被一阵力道扯的重新摔了回去。

职业的敏感性让他瞬间清醒了过来。

还是在自己家里，窗帘半开着，让房间显得有些暗。土方微微松下一口气，发现扣住他的手铐另一端就绕在床头的装饰栏上，不过手铐本身的长度加上被铐的高度，还是让他可以很轻松的半靠着坐起来。

土方摸索着起身，转过头借着室内微弱的光线，有些意外的发现银时就坐在床边的转椅上，背对着他，高深莫测的看着窗外。

许是听见了响动，他此时回过头来。

土方这一看，才看见这个正处在阴影里的人居然穿着他的真选组制服。白色的衬衫加金滚边的黑色马甲，外套衣摆垂到椅下，勾勒出了较好看的身段，白色的领巾在喉结处被妥善掖好，制服下摆没入皮带扎紧的黑色长裤中。

他双腿交叠，带着白手套，单手握着黑色的警鞭，嘴里叼着一根没有点燃的烟。明明是一身严正肃杀的警服，但配上银发红瞳和嘴角溢出的漫不经心，竟然生生勾勒出了另一种风味。

银时这样正经的打扮很少见，想来平日里若是严厉些，这个人果然也是好看的令人乍舌。

还真是一个……让人不爽的混蛋啊。土方眉头皱起。

不过当事人可没有这样的自觉。嘴里的烟被取下，放在指尖来回把玩了一阵。他眯眼注视着被铐在床头的土方，带着种居高临下的意味。

「你今天，请假吧。」

简短的话语从唇齿间透出来，猩红的舌尖一撩，声音虽轻，却毋庸置疑到带出一种宣读判决的奇妙韵律。

土方曾经听人说，越厉害的捕食者会把自己打扮的越好看，用斑斓的花纹迷惑猎物，引诱它们靠近，再一口一口吃掉。

那现在他面前的这个男人，大抵就是这样一幅饥肠辘辘的模样。

简单说就是，危险。

他面色不善的对上银时那张有些玩味的脸。

「原因呢，你又想搞什么鬼。」

虽说今天是他的休假，自然不用再请一次假。不过看这架势，他已经完全不想让这个一大早把他铐起来的家伙知道这件事了。

银时听闻，似乎慵懒的轻笑了一声，站起身来，皮鞋跟在地板上磕出短暂的脆响。他靠的很近了，缓缓的俯下身子，那只骨节分明的手握住了土方的手腕，另一只握着黑色的警鞭就背在身后。

他俯的很低，轻轻将一口温热的呼吸喷吐在土方的耳边，痒意像蚂蚁啃噬似的往耳朵里钻。

「因为今天，你需要接受审讯。」

「副长大人。」

字句缓慢又清晰被吞吐出，揉杂在唇瓣触到他肌肤的轻颤里，舌尖濡开的湿意点在他耳垂的软肉上，被唇齿晕开又轻轻一勾。

他闷哼了一声，偏开了头，转了转没有被扣住的另一手腕。

他辨认的出来，这幅手铐并不是他随身佩戴的警用装备，甚至内侧还垫了一层软垫，不至于弄疼他。对他这个职业的来说，其实要挣脱开也不是很麻烦，只是以现在这个状态，也不是很容易。

见他偏开头，银时也不强求，舌尖顺势沿着颈侧的线条滑到了喉结，将之含住微微吸吮了一口，继续向下，来来回回研磨颈间光滑柔软的精细，直到印上红色的痕迹。

他松开了土方的手腕，将手沿着脊椎骨移到了他的脖子，从颈后极轻的掐住再松开，指尖缓缓绕着颈部顺着痕迹点点掠过。手套带来的细微痒意瞬间覆盖了已经被磨红的皮肤表面，又惹来一阵让他喜欢的颤栗。

不过当他直起身子的时候，土方还是板着一张无动于衷的脸在瞪他，连语气也是一如既往的毫不留情且咄咄逼人。

「你最好放开我，否则我不介意让你进去被关几天。」

好歹做了这么久的枕边人了，他还不至于连这一点的虚张声势都听不出来。更别说就算是真的，这种软绵绵的威胁他也未必就会怕了。

「想说的就只有这些？」

他淡淡开口，将警鞭调换了只手，再次俯下身，抬起手顺着半敞的衣领滑入，手心的热度透过手套贴合在肌肤上，带着布料勾起的麻痒流连而下，用两个指尖夹住了胸前的小点轻轻一扯，突然笑了起来。

「既然这样，我们就从搜身开始好了。」

04

冷战，大吵一架或者干脆动手，甚至最糟糕的后果不就是分手，虽然他自喻为对这家伙的秉性还算有了解，但再怎么想，土方也没想到银时要在这种时候跟他来这一招。

在他还没和这家伙滚上床之前，从来没想过这个平日里就出口成脏的家伙在床上的时候还能变本加厉，把这种污言秽语进化几个层次说给他听，下流的无可救药。

可是那时的他们等级相同，所以兴奋的他也同样无可救药。

不过现在不一样了，这家伙穿的一本正经，语气公事公办，但是做出来的事却和这样的表象天差地别，被侵犯的感觉如此鲜明的从脑海里跳脱了出来，让他比以往来的羞耻无数倍。

看着银时的动作，他眼神有点不安起来，躲闪着向后退了一些。

银时停住了，转过头眯着眼好整以暇的打量了他一会，靠着他坐了下来。箍住他的手阻隔了他进一步的意图，凑近他的脸，缓慢又小声开口。

「你有权保持沉默，但你说的每句话都将成为呈堂证供。」

明明嘴上说着如此平心持正的话，手却借着搜身的名义扫过他的皮肤，从脖颈到腹肌，在胸口打转，力道很轻，像被一根鹅毛拂过，指尖撩起一种细小的痒，薄唇带着湿热的气息摩挲着敏感的耳垂，让他忍不住轻颤。

内心蛰伏的东西好像在跟随着这点火星苏醒，一点即燃，等待燎原。

那只手缓缓往下，接着覆上了他的腿，在白皙柔嫩的腿根处抚摸揉搓了一会，最终落在了他腿间。

原本就松垮的腰带被扯开，银时的手毫无阻碍的探了进去，隔着几层布料，拢住了那炙热的轮廓，微微屈起手指摩挲了一会，再不轻不重的揉捏了几下，逼出了一声猫样的呜咽。

察觉到了自己的失态，土方愣了一下，立刻愤怒的挣扎起来。

「混蛋，放开我！」

他吸了口气，抬腿就踹了过去。却被偏头躲过，银时就顺手抓住他的脚踝压到床上，将他整个人往下拉，直到把自己卡进他两腿之间。

「我只是觉得，你的身体会比你的嘴来的坦率。」

土方看着面前的人慢条斯理的将妥帖的领巾扯掉，开始解衬衣最上面的两颗扣子。随后那只手靠上来继续在他敏感处抚弄了一会，手指顺着勾勒出的形状，点在了上端的小孔处。

已经习惯被如此对待的身体马上给了银时想要的反应，它颤抖着，向上微微拱起，好像在迫不及待的将自己送到他手里，差一点脱口而出的呻吟很快被土方强行咽入了喉咙，换上一记怒目而视。

看着他又羞又恼的脸，银时凝了凝神，舌尖舔过唇，撩起了嘴角。

「你看，我刚说什么来着。」

土方虽然咬紧了牙关，不打算跟面前的家伙妥协，但身体不受他控制的轻颤。也怪银时对这幅身子实在太了解，这种事做的娴熟的很，再小的反应也别想瞒过他。

掌心的热度被阻隔，然而布料带的痒意却被放大了，带来了一阵难言的快感。银时伸手将他的前端包入手里，用指尖戳弄顶端的小孔，又顺着柱身收紧滑动，让布料粗糙的表面缓慢的磨蹭他每一处致命点。

粘稠迂缓的快感一点点攀附入骨。

土方呼吸随之沉了又沉，最终乱了起来。

也不知道是不是银时故意的，这样的抚摸显得颇有几分缠绵，这只手的每一根手指都抵在了隆起的炙热上，摩挲、揉搓、按压，不放过任何一个地方，带来了抓耳挠心的酥痒。

这种痒渐渐蔓延到了土方全身，那只手在此时又成了一昧解药，而他的身体像是手指提线下的木偶，随着指尖的每一个动作在颤抖和慌乱，带起了锁链的晃动，不由自主。

银时低头看他，见他脸上哪里还有刚才那副不为所动的模样，眼里的雾气和被情欲染红的脸都昭示着这场已然毫无悬念的胜利。

也不知道是羞于启齿还是被几根手指玩到失了声，土方只能死死咬着下唇，每每熬过了一次情潮，下一浪又已经推至，几番下来连眼眶都憋红了一圈。

底裤随着有技巧的抚弄染上了点湿润的痕迹，约莫是觉得作弄够了，那只作恶的手在此时突然松开，转而向下，隔着薄布按住了那个隐秘的穴口，往里捅了一小截。

他猛的一惊，睁大眼睛，向后挺了挺身子，然而那根手指跟着他的动作，往里别有用心的顶的更深了一些，甚至微微转动了一下好让穴口快一点软化。

呼吸急促起来，土方绷紧了身子，尝试着将手腕变换方向。他发誓，等他解开这个铐住他的该死玩意儿，他绝对要让这家伙付出代价。

但想归想，至少现在，他对于这种单方面的放肆行为毫无办法。就在他发愣的功夫，这只手勾住内裤的边缘已经将之扯了下来，挺立起来的欲望就这样暴露在了微凉的空气里，甚至让他微微瑟缩了一下。

他也没料到银时会这么玩弄他，虽然他们以往做这种事银时的花样也颇多，但通常都是等他象征性的反抗一下，两人就直奔主题，再怎么也没用这种调情的手法一点一点的折磨人过。

而这会失去了唯一的阻隔，手指得以长驱直入没入穴内，手套表面的布料扫过内壁，被乖巧的软肉包裹，润湿。细小的纤维像绒毛戳刺着嫩肉，痒意噬骨，随后不容拒绝的探的更深，指尖熟门熟路的摸到了敏感处，来回刮磨了几下。

土方颤颤的扬起头，终于没忍住嗓子口的一声低吟。

穴口里的手指似乎被他的嗓音给取悦，弯了弯捅入了第二根。银时手上动作没停，人俯上前，用唇舌勾住了他的耳垂轻轻咬了咬，再松开，低头擒住了他挺立起的乳珠。

舌尖抵在乳头上，和着唇亵玩了一番，又坏心眼的用齿贝去研磨敏感的表面，将那颗红点在唇齿间挤压吸弄。

土方蓦地一僵，突如其来的刺激让他微微弓起了腰身，也不知是迎合还是抗拒。切实的痒和快感夹杂在一起。他不知所措的张了张嘴，还是没能说出话来，反而害怕出口的像是难耐的求欢，只得勉强自己转开脸，将头靠在胳膊上忍耐着。

手指在穴里抽插翻搅，小小的穴口随着动作一开一合，像一张贪吃的嘴。布料被肠液浸湿，润滑，痒意也越积越多，再由抽动的指尖引来快慰。

银时抬起了另一只手，贴着裸露的小腿抚摸过来。感觉脚踝上的钳制消失，土方试着将腿抬起就踹，又很快被抓住强硬的按了回去。

「我还以为你明白，接受审讯时最好听话。我不介意弄疼你。」

土方抓住此时的机会得以缓过一口气，费劲的抬头看向银时，眼里虽蒙了一层雾气，却还是恶狠狠的瞪人，哑着嗓子就骂。

「混蛋……你给我等着……」

银时听闻挑了挑眉，直起身，将自己的手收回，一边专心看他的脸，一边从另一只手里将那根警鞭慢慢抽出来，朝他笑了笑。

抽出的警鞭被握在了手里，顺着他的腿向内摸索，把鞭子从小腿绕了过去，在大腿处各缠了一圈随手系住，正好将他的腿固定住无法再伸展。

满意的看着自己的杰作，银时举着警鞭的那一截手柄在他眼前晃了晃。

「这是你自找的。」

空出来的手抚上了他的腰侧，食指贴着他的脊柱沟探到腰窝处，捏了捏，猛的将他的腰抬高。突然失去了着力点，土方明显慌乱起来，动了动身子，但鞭子扯住了他的腿。那截手柄被推入了已经扩张过的穴内，传来了一阵略带着酸麻的疼痛。

后穴本就夹的紧，这狠狠的一推让原本就敏感的内壁更加酥麻，冰冷又异样的感觉顿时从那个难以启齿的地方扩散到全身，让他只能闭着眼向后仰起头，大口大口的喘息起来。

银时将手放到唇边，低头咬下了那只指尖被濡湿的白手套，看着他轻轻笑出声，重新将手伸过来，这一次，代替布料的是火热的掌心和皮肤。

带着薄茧的手指蹭过微颤的腹肌，重新回到他的敏感处，指尖有一下没一下的刮搔着经不住刺激的顶端，熟悉的温度和触感像是投入湖心的石子，情欲如同涟漪层层叠叠的漫了上来，好像要将他完全淹没。

他像是挂在手铐上挣扎着颤抖着，艰难的想合上牙关，然而随着银时的动作，又无法自控的发出了断断续续破碎不堪的呻吟。

隐秘的穴口无人触碰，却饥渴的收缩着，裹缠着被塞入的手柄，明明想要推挤进入的异物，却像不知羞耻的努力吞咽着能让他攀上高峰的源泉。他有些难耐的动了动腰，手柄被无意识的蹬腿扯出一截，不过很快被重新推了回去，嵌的更深，让他的呼吸变得越发的急促起来。

见他被情欲裹挟到再难以反抗，银时抬起头，一手撑在他的身边，一手缓下了挑逗的节奏，凑上前就这样居高临下笑着俯视他。

「现在，我们来谈谈昨晚的事。」

05

虽不愿承认，以往这种的时候，主动权也向来都在银时手里。但即使如此，土方也没想到过自己有天会被铐在自家床头，一边被迫张开腿一边接受这种羞耻的审讯。

该说是颜面尽失还是一败涂地？

银时看着他，伸手捏住了他的脸扳向正面。随后手指贴着他的皮肤从下巴滑到额头，拨了拨他被汗打湿的刘海，与那双半遮半掩的蓝色眸子对视。

「忙，我可以理解。但，手机静音还冲我发火，嗯？」

土方绷着身子一边喘气一边想要躲闪他的目光，最后干脆闭上眼不看他了。

没有得到反应，银时的手像烧红的利刃，略带惩意的顺着大腿内侧柔嫩的肌理划到了湿润的穴口，情欲的红一路从指尖飞溅和蔓延。

他握住了那根被完全含入吮缴的手柄，抽出转了转，然后找准方向重重的的压了进去，顶到了最敏感的那一点。突如其来的刺激让土方猛的睁开眼，颤抖着蜷缩脚趾，弓起了身子，喉咙里发出了一串模糊不清的呻吟。

银时松开手，动作回归轻柔，那双猩红的眼好像识破了他不堪一击的外壳，微笑着，像在欣赏一朵正被欲望的荆棘丛盘绕的蔷薇花。

「那我换个方式问？你昨天去了哪，做了什么，和谁在一起？」

几句话听在土方耳朵里，熟的不能再熟，以往在审讯室里他对银时说过的话在此时被一一奉还在了他身上，只让人觉得身体像要烧起来了一样。

前端被手心包裹，后穴内的警鞭手柄深深顶进了柔嫩的肠壁里，快感迸发出来，在四肢百骸流淌，他的双手被铐住拉过头顶，费力的仰起头，像缺氧一样大口呼吸。

他挣扎的更厉害了，银时扫了一眼土方手腕上的手铐，链子绷直了，在摩擦相撞的时候发出脆响。因为内侧有软垫的关系，折腾了这么久，倒也没留下红痕，也没有被打开。

额头被汗润湿，刘海软软的垂着，面前的人衣衫不整的挂在身上，因为隐忍而蹙着眉，被蒙了一层情欲的雾气，似嗔似怒。

银时静静看了一会，突然闭上眼睛低头吻住了他。

未能出口的呻吟被尽数压入了腹中，无法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角留下。银时像要将他整个人拆吃入腹似的吮吸他口中的空气，侵略他的口腔，放肆的舔舐每一个角落，撕咬他的唇舌。

他感觉自己的嘴唇都在发疼，慌乱的拉扯着绑在床头的手铐，快要窒息的闭上眼。

银时抬起头，舔着嘴唇，将自己的身体放低了压住他，眯着血色的眼看着。

「如果你上面这张嘴再不说点什么，那……我就只能问另一张嘴了。」

银时的声音有些低哑暗沉，眼底像是蛰伏了一层燃动的火焰。

他将五指收拢，微微用了点力，土方哀哀的低喘了一声，全身向后缩着，白皙的脖颈弯起了一道好看的弧度。

他一边仔细看，一边有些恶意的将警鞭的手柄一分一分旋转着往里动，小穴受到了挤压无力的收缩着，将土方的人磨的浑身颤抖，前端的手指顶进小孔轻轻按捏，又疼又麻，说不出的难受。他的手紧紧拽着手铐冰凉的链子，哆哆嗦嗦的承受着叫人抓狂的厮磨。

穴口被磨的有些发红，手柄像是惩罚似的一下一下的撞击着，贴合着里面的嫩肉，蹭动着敏感的点，双腿颤颤的合不拢，除此之外再没有其他的动作。

「够了……放开我……」

土方睁开眼，大口的喘气，一句话说的也极为勉强。

银时听闻动了动，俯的更低了，将两人身体紧密的贴在一起，灼热的气息瞬间将土方整个人包围。身体因为熟悉的气息和敏感的触碰抖了抖，让他不自觉的又发出了一声呻吟。他想退开，却被掐住了腰，那只停在腰际的手像是要将他穿透似的用力箍紧。

「打算坦白从宽了吗？」

银时看着他剧烈起伏的胸口，满意的听着他压抑的呻吟，在手上加大了力道，自己的声音却比平日还来的轻哑。 

土方已经觉得有些恍惚，快感压的他喘不过气，让他不得不将头仰的更高。身体震颤着来回晃动，穴内里夹的手柄却随着他的动作摩擦着细嫩的敏感处。

被铐住的双手握成拳，指甲嵌在手心，像是妄图转移自己的注意，但是那种感觉太明显，每一次的挺动都让欲望饱胀一分，层层迸出，推着他接近高峰。

他无法集中起精力听清话里的内容，只能皱起眉，勉强摇了摇头。

「不……放开……银……银时。」

银时听闻一愣，抬头正对上土方有些涣散的眼神。

出乎意料的话语让他有些慌乱的将头偏向了一边，但又忍不住回头，怔怔的看了土方一会，随后似乎叹息了一声。

「你还真是够顽强的……」

他说着，将手松开了，连同手柄也从穴内撤去，土方紧绷的身子顿时放松下来，瘫软的躺在床上，急促的喘息着。

真没办法啊，在这种时候，用这种声音喊名字什么的，也太犯规了。

听起来简直像告白。

银时看着他想了想，把手沿着他的腰腹向下，将土方的腿拉开，低头向双腿之间吻去。

土方倏的睁大眼睛，无声的迅速向后仰起头，像一条离岸的鱼一样挣扎起来，却只能无意识的死命咬住下唇，借以遮掩无法抵抗的沉溺感，甚至察觉到了血汗的咸味。

任何肌肤都已经敏感的发烫，任何触碰都能把他点燃，快感瞬间就将他全盘击溃。

然而那只好看的手很快伸到了他的嘴边，将被咬破的唇解救了出来，手指卡进他的口里，抵住了他的舌头，让他不得不张开嘴。

「叫出来。」

命令式的口吻，不由分说的灌进了他的耳朵里。

银时伸舌舔了舔他肉茎顶端的浊液，将之整个含入了口里，吮吸了一下，将手指重新探进了穴内，在穴口处轻轻揉动，引来了阵阵的酥麻。

双腿被分开在身体的两侧，手指逗弄了一会穴口，一条柔软的舌头顺着深深的插了进去。

舌尖扫过土方敏感的那一点，湿滑的触感和炙热的肌肤相撞，早已开拓过的小穴不由自主的裹缠蠕动，酥麻的感觉顿时向四肢百骸窜出，身体颤抖着，体内还未平息的燥热又开始新一轮的升温。

穴口不停的收缩着，推挤着那条软舌，吮吸和舔弄带起了一阵羞耻的水声和轻热的气息，让他全身发麻，也让他情不自禁的喘息着配合，一次次将小穴收缩着，让那条舌头进的更深。随后小半截指尖挤了进来，将穴口分开，在内壁刮磨。舌头退了出去，转而向上，吻回了大腿根，用牙齿轻咬厮磨。

最脆弱的地方被口腔温暖湿润的感觉包裹，灵巧的舌绕着柱身和顶端打转吞吐，时轻时重。

土方已经忍受不住的发抖痉挛，呻吟根本无法压制，他试图将手臂移到眼前好摆脱视野里的霏靡的画面，然而扣住的手铐根本没有给他这个机会。

他脑中一片空白，连呼吸都快要停止，只是本能的睁开眼想去看这个人，却正巧对上向他看来的那双眼。那双殷红的眼里带着几分狡黠和火焰，宛若他怦怦跳动的心脏。

喉结上下滚动，睫毛微颤，然而那双眸子始终牢牢的看着他，灼灼的目光印出了他现在的样子，好像在笑。银时边抽动手指，边伸出红色的舌尖，在他的肉根处轻舔着，最终绕到了小孔勾舔了一下。

体内的欲望顿时如同叫嚣的猛兽，在这一瞬间冲破了桎梏，疯狂的将他蚕食殆尽。

他射了。腰腹向上挺起，脚趾蜷缩着，小穴抽搐着咬紧了那截手指。

随后，他像被抽干了所有力气，软倒在床上剧烈的喘息，任凭银时毫无预兆的凑近，将精液渡到了他自己口里。

06

银时用指尖蹭掉了他唇角的白浊，沿着土方的唇描画了一番，让它变得红润光泽了几分。

老实说，他昨晚确实挺生气的，不过现在，气已经消的差不多了。

虽然什么也没问出来，但是听到些可爱的声音。

那不如……

哪知还没等银时做出那不如后面的种种设想，他突然感觉手腕一痛。

土方抓住了他的手，同时扯过他丢在一旁的领巾迅速绕在了他的手腕上。银时一惊，条件反射的伸手去擒他，然而土方此时已经松开了他，领巾顺带一扯，将他捏住自己的那只手腕缠在了一起。

就这一点功夫，土方瞬间翻身把他整个人压到了床靠背，扣住他的手腕抽紧了领巾，绕过床头的装饰拦，打了个结，一气呵成。

开玩笑，堂堂的真选组副长，哪有引颈受戮任由摆布的道理。

土方跨坐在他身上，身体刚从高潮的余韵里脱离，还有些发软，但这并不妨碍他瞪着眼，一边扯掉手铐丢到一边，一边冲着银时咬牙切齿。

「混蛋，好玩吗？」

银时听闻，动了动手腕，发现领巾似乎随着他的动作又勒紧了几分，只得无奈的看回土方，见他脸上的得意和挑衅毫不掩饰，便勾了勾嘴角，顿了顿像是回味了一番，随后才十分诚实的开口。

「我觉得……还不错？」

土方哼了一声，蹙起眉摆出一幅凶恶脸，活动了一下自己的手腕，瞄见床头的手铐，挑了挑眉，又道。

「有警用手铐不用，是你蠢，还是你觉得我蠢？」

银时显然是听见了，却没回答这个问题，只是眨了眨眼，看着这会跨坐在他身上的家伙，不知道在想什么。

一想到方才自己的不堪，再见这家伙现在被绑着居然还有心思走神，土方顿时就怒从心头起。他一伸手，摸到了那根方才被丢到一边的警鞭。手柄上还沾着润湿的液体，火立刻就从脸颊上烧了起来，抬手就抽了出去。

这是配套的警鞭，他用起来也是极为顺手。

鞭尾被衣襟挡住，顺着下划，立刻听到了织物撕裂的声音，还有纽扣弹落在地板上的声响。那身稳重的真选组制服被撕开一道褶皱，露出了衣下的一小块肌理，被鞭子擦过皮肤的高热烫红。

银时始料未及的挨了一下狠的，直接痛的闷哼了一声，缓缓眯起眼，再抬头时，眼神已经转暗了。

这位土方·作死小能手·十四郎，恭喜你成功觉醒你的男朋友·白夜叉。

土方猛的一惊，下意识的就直起身，和他拉开一些距离，毕竟他并不是很想回忆之前种种见到这眼神的后果，都快要形成条件反射了。

比如此前他巡街时，还会有不少女孩子向他示好，后来偶然有一回银时恰巧从他前方走来，见状，一句话也没说，只是在与他擦肩而过的时候，微微侧过头这样看了他一眼。

翻译过来就是：

「你敢再靠她们近一点……」

「干死你。」

前半句话的内容适情况不同而定，后半句绝对能精确到标点符号。毕竟他在此后以身验证了许多回，才想明白这男人根本生来如此。

老实说，银时在平日里也能称得上是温柔体贴了。甚至就连在这种时候，也不舍得用警用手铐对他。可是他知道，这个人骨子里是有戾气和狼性的。

只是在没和他确定关系之前，这些赤裸裸的独占欲都不曾在他面前表露出来而已，甚至说，银时其实自己都没有意识到。

土方这会也回过神来了，思索了一番，突然又有些恶意的笑了起来。

银时正在看他，见他表情一瞬间就变了几番，刚想开口，嘴唇就在惊讶的目光里被吻住了。

土方极少这么主动的献吻，柔软的唇在他的唇上辗转片刻，还没等他想要继续深入，却又很快退开了。银时蹙了蹙眉，舌尖划过嘴角，眼神带着几分疑惑和明显的意犹未尽。

他挑了挑眉，询问现在的情况。

土方未答腔，只是直起身，冲他嘲讽似的冷笑了一下，然后学着他的样子，用一只手掐住了他的下巴抬起来，将指尖沿着那张薄唇探入口中，底气十足的冲他压低声音道。

「记得叫出来。嗯？」

银时没料到向来被动的土方居然这么有胆子，愣了愣，脸上随即露出了一丝玩味的讶异。

他偏了偏头，顺势含住那截白皙的指尖舔了舔，又被土方慌忙将手指撤回的动作逗笑，便眯起眼，放松下身子，换了个舒服点的姿势，慢悠悠道。

「好啊，你想让我怎么叫？」

土方下意识就要开口，又措不及防被噎了一下，发现自己的发言半点应有的威慑效果都没有，不由板起脸，恼怒的冷哼了一声。

银时游刃有余的表情放大了他的不满，他咬咬牙，隔着制服，报复性的在银时的腹肌上揉捏了一把，顺着下移，摸到了腿间已经可见的鼓囊，将自己的臀部贴在了上面，意有所指的蹭了蹭，伏在他耳侧。

「明知故问。」

语毕，还没等人回过神，抬手第二鞭就已经抽在了他身上。

银时倒吸一口凉气，土方使了些巧劲，伤不了皮肉，但说不疼那肯定是假的，或者说恰恰相反才对，作为一个职业警察，刑讯逼供倒是很清楚怎样让鞭子抽的最疼。

然而火辣辣的刺痛感还未从他身上退去，下一个吻已经将他的嘴和反抗尽数堵上，与他微伸的舌纠缠在一起，像是疼痛后的紧急镇定。见他像是被安抚了似的没过多的挣扎，甚至奖励性的伸手抚摸了一下他的被鞭子施虐的肩部和胸膛。

原本被粗暴对待的痛处突然被温柔的抚摸，土方同时动了动自己的腰腹，摩擦之下成功听到了一声隐忍的轻哼和微乱的喘息。

抵住下身的炙热越发明显，仿佛要穿透隔在其中的衣服，有些不适和麻痒的感觉让土方不自觉的挺了挺身，又惹的银时腰间一颤。

他眉头微蹙，被吻过的唇轻轻抿起，带着几分欲求不满。

「打一巴掌给一颗糖，连这都不懂，还想审我？」

得意于看见银时的吃瘪，土方冲他抬了抬下巴，警示意味十足的晃了晃那根警鞭，像是连连惨败后终于打了场胜仗，眉眼间毫不掩饰的快意和张扬。

看着他得逞的表情，银时很快就明白了过来他在做什么，沉吟片刻，但随即又像想到了什么似的，嘴角勾起了一个不易察觉的细小弧度。

「我记住了。」

他缓缓开口，声音比平日里越发低哑，透出了一种危险的气息。

明明这会是被他压在身下，银时的表情似乎也没见多慌张，反倒是一幅若有所思的模样。

装腔作势，土方忍不住在心里腹诽，继而重重的冷哼了一声，显而易见的不满，警鞭在空气中划过一道劲风。

像是料定了银时不会过多的反抗，他下手越发凌厉了几分。

没错，他就是在气愤，就是在迁怒。

当然是气自己心里哪有什么怨念可言，有的全是身不由己难以自持的爱欲。

空气像是突然安静下来，他的耳边，银时缓慢沉重的呼吸随着警鞭的起落微颤，每一次都像颤在他心口上，让他感觉自己的呼吸也随之沉重起来。

两人的呼吸渐渐交织在了一起。

银时抬着头，微微张开眼睛，血色的眸子像要将他整个人都吸入其中，又像是单纯的在等每次鞭打后土方凑上来的这一吻，闭上眼就像在享受他别扭的调情和逗弄。每到这时候他又强势的如同宣告占有权似的，啃咬土方的下唇，去掠夺他的呼吸。

吻，随之变得越来越绵长，间隔的也越来越短。

几番下来，反倒是他自己大汗淋漓，呼吸被带的越来越急促。土方深吸了口气，见眼前那身好看的制服已经被弄的满是鞭痕，褶皱处，皮肤摩擦出的红渐渐蔓延到了半露的锁骨和颈侧，凌乱不堪的样子反倒突显出了面前的人身上那股脆弱而慵懒的情色。

看着这幅场景，害怕再下去过不了多久，丢盔弃甲弃城投敌的就成了自己。土方丢掉警鞭，强迫自己压下了继续的念头，余光无意间扫到领巾的束缚，这才猛然想到，即然手铐铐不住他，那他也不用指望一条领巾就能捆住银时多久啊。

一瞬间，迟来的警觉心和求生欲让他飞速在脑海里拟出了一份逃跑行动报告。

「今天先放你一马，若是再敢有下次……哼。」

虽说心里没底，但是土方嘴上一点也没怂，给自己找个台阶下的同时还不忘恫疑虚喝一下。只不过说话的时候，人已经直起了身，准备三十六计走为上计。

毕竟以他对银时的了解，就凭他刚刚做的那些死，现在要再不跑，那没准等解开了这个结，他可能就没机会跑了。

他的真选组制服还穿在银时身上，但他还没傻到这种时候去扒下来，就随手扯过银时的那间白色和服披在外面，瞄着床头的束缚，抬腿就走。

撩完就跑，真他妈的刺激。

自认为自己反应及时十分机智，哪知才成功走出去两步，银时听起来从容又低缓的声音就从他身后幽幽的响了起来，甚至还带着些许戏谑。

「现在才想到要走？」

脑子里顿时警铃大作，他眼角抽了抽，有点不安的回头，见银时抬了抬手指，勾住了那条领巾，然后极为轻松的扯了下来。

「我绑的可是拉脱结。你怎么能这么快挣脱？」

土方有几分不可置信的看着他，不过人却没缓下动作，不着痕迹的继续往门边退。

银时看着他突然轻笑起来，然而血色的眸子里，野兽看见猎物般的暴戾缓缓晕开了更深黯的色泽。

「再怎么绑，也不过是一条绳子而已。」

银时将领巾从手腕甩开，语气淡漠的做出评论，随后抬手不紧不慢的解起袖扣。

也是，他刚才到底是被什么鬼迷心窍了才会认为用一条领巾就能绑上当年威震敌我的白夜叉？土方无言以对。

色令智昏什么的，果然有理有据。

但不管怎样，脸还是要绷着的，毕竟就算天塌下来，高岭之花的架子也要端。

「那你还装那么久，抖M吗你？」

他用一双眼冷冷看着银时，几步退到了门边，抓住了门把手。

袖口被解开了，银时像是听到了什么好笑的事情勾了勾嘴角。都送到嘴边了的糖，当然是不吃白不吃。他偏了偏脑袋，把手附在了肩侧被鞭打的红痕处，按揉了几下，蹙起了眉。

「我只是见你方才的表情，所以进行了一番严肃深刻的自我检讨。」

平静的陈述完，终于转过头眯起眼，血色的目光如有实质一般，牢牢的将土方的人钉在了门后，而他痞痞地单手抱肩看来，随着一步步靠近，语气渐渐变得低沉暗哑。

「看来，我平日里做的不够好，竟然还不及一根警鞭让你来的……兴奋？」

眼见他的逼近，土方强装镇定的嗤笑了一声，话却答非所问道。

「审讯已经结束了。」

说着不再看他，早一步转身拉开门，他甚至已经感受到了门外清凉的空气向他袭来。

然而就在这时，银时那只骨节分明的手罩上了他的手背，如同烈焰和刀刃交织成的网，牵引着他将被拉开的门又缓缓推合。

「没错，审讯结束……」

门锁轻微的扣合声揉杂在话语里，像是最终定音的那一锤。

他听见银时沙哑发烫的嗓音像流动的熔岩，紧紧贴住了他的耳垂，将湿热的呼吸连同几分愉悦上扬的尾音，一点点灌进他的耳里。

「接下来，是惩罚时间了。」

07

心跳突然加速，土方感觉一阵目眩，银时的声音在他剧烈的挣扎反抗中显得有些飘忽不定。

他被粗暴的压在了床上，银时低头用力咬住了他的脖子，刺痛感一瞬间就袭击了他的神经，而且随之越来越强烈。他呻吟了一声，突如其来的痛苦以及对接下来情节走向的危险预感让他有些抓狂的想翻身去拉扯和捶打面前的人。

他突然想明白了，这个混蛋有个狗屁的温柔体贴可言。所谓的温柔体贴都只不过是为了给这种近乎扭曲的控制欲一个完美的借口和理由而已。

松开嘴，舔了舔微微渗出血的皮肤，银时捉住了他乱动的手扳到身后。宽松的衣领被再次扯开，随后是里衣，未着寸缕身体触到了柔软的床单，甚至让他不自觉的缩了缩。

「明明里面什么都没穿，还想跑去哪？」

略带调笑的声音，银时伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳后，手移到了他两腿之间，他气的一口气都没缓上来，偏偏看不见还挣不脱，只能慌忙咬紧下唇不让自己出声。

银时在他耳边吐着气息，带着薄茧的指在紧致的穴口附近上下移动和刮磨，一下比一下重的按动，让他不由的抖了一下，身子立刻又紧绷起来。

「放松点。」

话落，手指突然捅入了小穴，让他全身一震，瞬间僵住了。原本已经扩张过的后穴被撑的更开，皮肤贴合着内壁，一下一下的抽插，磨的一阵阵的麻痒。

他难受的挺了挺身子，睁大眼睛仰起头朝银时怒吼，话才刚到嘴边，就喘成了一声低吟，体内刚刚平息的燥热又开始重燃。

虽然看不见，但是他明显感觉银时的目光正顺着他微微拱起的脊背向下，满是性味的落在了他私密的位置，强烈的羞耻感引的那里一抽一抽的紧缩起来。

他忍不住挣了挣双手，没能挣动，气的抬脚胡乱的踹，但是背着身提不起劲，这一脚踹在银时身上，不痛不痒。不过下身的手指却像有所察觉似的被抽了出来，骤然撤去的填充让小穴空虚下来，看起来颇为可怜哆哆嗦嗦的径自张合。

银时慢慢抬起头，直起身子把自己的膝盖跪在他腿间，挑起皮带解开慢慢抽出来。随后，他的手顺着土方的侧腰从后背缓缓向上，指尖划过脊柱再到肩胛和后颈。

他俯下身凑近，伸手转过土方的脸，推起了他的下巴，让他仰着头，将两人的额头相抵，渐渐收起脸上的笑意。

「乖一点，我会很高兴。」 

修长的指尖沿着土方的唇瓣缓慢磨蹭，划过双唇，扯出了一丝淫靡的线条，又挤入了他嘴里，捉住了他的舌头。他合不上口，唾液顺着手指流下来。

土方根本说不出话，低低呻吟了一声，微闭上了眼，扬起的头让唾液沿着脖颈向下流。银时松开了他的脸，将淌下的唾液用指尖在他的胸前抹开，去捻弄上面粉嫩的红点。

柔软的乳尖根本经不起手指的轻捻慢挑，不一会就挺立了起来。银时又像得了趣似的把它狠狠的按住，原本就敏感酥麻的地方突然被用力的挤压，直接疼的他差点叫出声，身体猛地颤了颤，条件反射的向后缩，正好将自己送进银时怀里。

他听见银时似乎又低低笑了一声，手指从他的胸前下移，掠过汗湿的皮肤，在腹肌上画了一圈，随后再次不怀好意的探进了穴内。银时勾着唇角，将手指轻轻顶在他最敏感的那一点上，突然不动了。 

全身的感觉却集中在了那个地方，土方颤抖着，心下越发慌乱和不安。

「如果你难受的话……就发出点让我心软的声音，你明白我想听什么，懂了？」

手指缓缓抽了出去，他慌忙想拉开一些距离，腰却被掐着稍稍抬了起来。银时扶着他的腰，欲望被顶进穴口，紧紧咬住。

土方全身都绷紧了，连同后穴收缩的更加厉害，让插入显得困难。银时似乎是思索了一下，突然伸手将他的人拖抱起来翻了个身，扶着他让他跨坐在了自己身上，

下身悬空，土方本能的攥住了银时的肩膀，那根炙热的分身就抵在他的穴口，刺激和难忍的羞耻让他感觉呼吸不顺，喘息越发的急促起来。

坐姿让欲望被强行推挤进了小穴内，但含住了一大半，就被卡着不动了。土方喘着气，面对面终于让他找到了怒瞪银时的机会，到像是有意和他过不去，穴口夹的很紧，大有反正自己不好过也绝对不让他好过的架势。

银时被他夹的发疼，嘶了一声，扶着他的腰，似乎叹了口气。

「真麻烦啊……」

他说着，随后挺了挺腰突然将人用力往下一按。

土方近乎痉挛的尖叫了一下，指甲都要掐进他肩膀的肉里。穴口被完全撑开，欲望又深深的含进去一截，不留余地的闯入，剧烈的疼痛和快感几乎在同时将他淹没。

穴内的嫩肉被刺激的狠狠的收缩着，却因为被插入无法合拢，反而像是在将欲望一点点的缓缓吞入。后穴和腹内的饱胀感让他极为难受，偏偏顶在穴道内壁，激的他不住的颤抖。

银时抬起头，似笑非笑的看着他。

「怎么，刚才这样，不是挺嚣张的吗？」

满含情欲的声音在他耳边响起，银时凑上前，用牙齿轻轻咬住了他的耳垂，麻痒的感觉像是导火索，从耳侧深深传进了四肢和脑海。

记仇的混蛋。他大口的喘着气，在心里差不多将银时大卸八块。

银时扶着他的腰，将他轻轻抬起一些，又猛地将他往下压，让埋入体内的炙热进的更深，缓缓动了动，分身摩擦着穴内，紧紧贴合着每一寸嫩肉摩擦，快感层层攀附，战栗不断。

「喜欢？」

银时看了他一会，看见慌张看向他的土方笑了笑，再次动手让分身顶进了体内，还没褪去的快感又一次席卷而来。

土方根本无力抵抗，险险的将整个人都向后仰去。

他大口的喘息了几声，强忍的疼痛和异样，又抬起头瞪银时，几乎无力支撑的抓着他的肩膀，但语气还硬是挤出了点凶狠不屈的感觉。

「滚开，拿出去！」

银时看着他没说话，只是轻轻挺了挺身子，低头从脖颈的伤处往下，舔弄了一会无辜的乳尖。吮吸的力道让他感觉到了一点疼痛，但不可抑制的欲望很快让那处变得又胀又麻。左乳红的熟透，就转而去吸咬另一个。

敏感的身子又一次毫无骨气的背叛了他的主人，开始的痛苦已经散去了，熟悉的快感很快升腾了起来。他颤抖着，艰难的向上弓起身子，试图拒绝这种强烈的感受，但灼热的唇舌和掌心都让他的肌肤不由自主的燃烧和瑟缩，破碎的呻吟将他彻底的出卖了。

「嘴还是这么硬。」

银时嗤笑了一声，又将他往下按了按，土方整个人都有一种要被戳穿的错觉，窄小的后穴经不起这番折腾，才两下便被磨的发热发麻，紧紧的收缩着，甚至好像在自动的分泌更多的肠液。

快意让脚趾都蜷缩起来，他像溺水的人死死的抓住救命稻草一样抓住银时的肩膀，仰着头剧烈颤抖着，根本毫无还手之力，摩擦和触碰让身体里暗藏的星星之火已经无法遏制的燎原成势。

然而就在这时，银时勾起舌尖在他耳垂处轻轻一舔，突然停下了。

「要我拿出来？好吧，那我拿出来。」

只是安静了一会，土方的呼吸已经变得急促，他皱起眉仰着头，视线停留在天花板上，喘息着，全身连同意识突然像是陷入了无尽的深渊，一阵阵的痉挛。下身的酥麻蔓延成了一种痒，从皮肤渗入骨髓，他颤抖着摇了摇头。

「不要拿出来？那要怎样？好好说……」

银时咬着他的耳朵，伸手从他的脖颈处顺着向下抚摸，最后停在腰间，轻轻用力向上抬。

「……好好求我。」

身体因为气息和触碰剧烈的颤抖，穴口紧紧的收缩着，大脑里好像嗡嗡作响，他的指尖紧紧抓着银时的身体，脚心无意识蹭着床单，无人抚慰的前端渗出的液体顶在面前人的腹肌上滑动摩擦，似乎稍稍缓解了情潮，但随后的空虚更加让人难忍的涌了上来，像是连绵不断。

「混蛋……」

土方挣扎着无力的吐出两个字，随即就除了颤抖外便做不了别的了，因为哪怕他再努力，也无法抵抗这种肌肤相触的快感，更别说耳边喷吐的温热呼吸都能让他身体颤栗。

银时听闻，挑了挑眉，慢慢退了下，看着他又紧张起来的脸，眯起眼，朝他笑了笑。

「可惜，我说过，你最好乖一点。不然……我还可以更混蛋。」

他说完，突然起身将土方推倒压回床上，又一次伸手握住了那根警鞭。

「你……你敢……」

土方偏头看见他的动作，顿时在他手下拼命挣扎的晃动起自己的身子，哑着嗓子就要骂。然而话音未落，鞭子就毫不留情的抽在了他身上。

疼痛比他想象中的还要猛烈，还处于情欲中的身体根本没来得及做出反应，痛感就袭击了他的神志。鞭尾擦着他红肿的乳头扫过皮肤，让他整个人都痛的想要蜷缩起来。然而银时不顾他的反抗，强行掰开了他的双腿，将自己重重的的顶了进去。

疼痛贯穿了他，比平日里敏感数倍的身体不受控制的发抖，出自本能的对疼痛做出了恐惧的回应，他想要闪躲，但是身体却被迫打开到最大。

全身都因为他的动作被牵动的痛不欲生，私密处被插入的疼痛和酥麻似乎比鞭打的地方来的更甚，身体承受不住如此强烈的相冲感觉，他扭动着，但被压制住的身体无法抬起，只剩下口中的呻吟断断续续的漏出。

银时死死的按着他不让他逃脱，随即他听到了警鞭撕裂空气的劲风，无法忍受的狠戾疼痛再一次侵袭了他，像被钝器直接砸中，他近乎哭叫的想挣脱开这种业火灼烧一般的感觉，火热的情欲叠加着火辣的痛感让每一寸肌肤好像都在燃烧，化成灰烬。

他抓狂的摇动身体，指甲在被单上划出深痕，然而银时在这个时候扯过了他的手，往下让他摸到了两人交合处那正被穴肉吞吐的欲望根部，不轻不重的揉搓了一下，最深处的情动随着他的动作从下身骤然蔓出。

潜藏的情欲好像有一瞬间将他推到了快感的顶峰，然而下一秒疼痛就将他拉进谷底。

他的手继续被抓着缓缓上移，没有理会他的反抗，强迫他握住了自己的分身上下套弄起来。他像是抓住了疼痛深渊里被恩赐的那一点欢愉，那只手盖住了他失控脱力的手，握着他的指尖来到顶端的小孔刮磨了几下，再按住。

银时的松开了对他的压制，缓缓顺着乳尖沿着鞭痕抚摸，与方才截然不同的温柔和缓慢，像是要一点点将那道红痕完全抚平，直到看不出任何痕迹。

然而，被粗暴对待后的皮肤遭到了如此柔和的轻抚，无边无尽的痒意一瞬间就顺着指尖爆裂开来，比方才的疼痛还要折磨人百倍。

他整个身子都在颤抖，只能疯狂又无力的连连摇头，脑子都是焚烤一般的轰鸣，无法宣泄的痛苦更近一步的撕扯开了他的意识，疼痛和酥麻连成一片，而痒意越来越明显。

后穴紧紧咬着那根挺动的坚挺，他在银时的注视下用手指玩弄着自己的分身，明明理智难以忍受却依然无法松手，随着快感向上攀登，好像是不知廉耻的在祈求面前的人更多的施予和蹂躏。

如果说疼痛还在他能忍受的范围内，那夹杂在其中的快感已经完全超出了他的承受极限。

疼痛和痒各自交相占领了一会他的识海，但随后，快感竟然神奇的占据了上风，酥麻一点一点的扩散到了全身，像是流动的岩浆，笼住了这片肆虐的火舌，随后银时的指尖抚在他身上，撩起了那种铺天盖地的痒，痒到他的骨头都像是被成千上万的小虫在啃咬着。

比起疼痛，原来欲望才是更可怕的东西。

这实在是一种难以言喻的空虚和麻痒，太过于淫靡的画面和动作让他几欲疯狂，他从未像此刻一样急需一个逃脱的出口，他的欲望需要宣泄，更需要被填满，哪怕……是用疼痛来填补也无所谓。

他仰着头痛苦的喘息着，因为密密麻麻的疼痛和弥漫了全身的麻痒不住的颤抖，内心的渴求和空洞像是一个黑暗的无底洞。

他氲着雾气的眼睛直直的盯着银时的脸，嘶哑着声音像断了线。

「银时……求你……求你了……」

 

08

炙热的分身顶在他的穴内让他在每一次抽送下尖叫和颤抖。

银时低头用力撕咬着他的脖子，然后舔着新鲜的伤痕。夹杂在痛感里，欲望混杂了血的味道，让情欲燃烧的更加原始而直接，身下的律动越发强劲。

身上的刺痛感未曾间断，被鞭打的地方疼的宛如刀剐，又被轻柔抚过的指尖化成连绵的痒意。疼痛越甚，痒意就越甚，直到新一轮的疼痛落下才能稍稍纾解。每次鞭身落下扫过皮肤，身体就本能的收缩和痉挛。

那是一种该如何形容的欲望，竟然让疼痛也成了一种可以宣泄解脱的出口。

一下是地狱，一下是天堂，身体在不停的徘徊往复，土方大口大口的喘息，后穴被狠狠的入侵，痛感又让他几乎崩溃，银时压着他的双腿大大敞开，任凭他挣扎着抽送。

「银……时」

才刚刚启唇喊出一个字，银时已经俯下身吻住了他，将他还未出口的名字尽数咽下。银时低沉的喘息覆盖住他的上方，带着灼热的气息，在此时却宛如他渴求的清泉，他忍不住主动将自己的唇进献了上去。

抽插的动作越来越快，将穴口撑到了极限，甚至带起了淫靡的水声。他哑着嗓子发出一串模糊不清的呻吟，身子在越来越剧烈的情潮里不住的颤抖，别说尖叫，甚至连哭都哭不出来了。

「打一巴掌给一颗糖呵……」

他模模糊糊的好像看见银时轻笑了一声。

「即然你明白这个道理，就该明白……我最喜欢糖了。」

可不是吗，他最喜欢糖了。

他有一颗世界上最好吃的糖，他无时无刻不在向所有人炫耀这颗糖果的美味，却死死的将它攥在手心里，看都不让别人看一眼。他想将这块糖含入唇舌，用各种方式一点一点慢慢品尽，吃到连渣都不剩。

土方就是这颗糖。

整个上身被打的地方火辣辣的疼，下半身因为交合抽插不断传来阵阵的酥麻。他整个人都要被劈成两半，一半是难以忍受的疼痛，一半是无法抵抗的欲望，逼得他快要发疯。后穴每一次的顶弄和贯穿都成了一种解药，闯进他的身体，带着几分凌虐的快意。

原本就敏感的身体因为每一次触碰和呼吸热的好像要死了一样，让他根本就无法思考，只能颤巍巍的抬眼看银时，却见银时撑在他上方也静静地看着他。

是了，以往他才是那个居高临下的王者，而欲望让他匍匐在地俯首称臣。

挺公平的，不是吗？

警鞭又快又狠的落在他身上，他被疼痛刺激，穴口猛的收缩了起来，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，却发不出任何声音，身体窒息一般的发抖痉挛。下体灼热的欲望就在这时穿透了他的身体，将他的神志从深渊扯回，一股扭曲的满足感灌满了他的身体，即疼痛又畅快。

他在接连不断的折磨里精疲力尽，连同思绪被不断拉扯破碎，然而快感像是从痛感的石缝里涓涓流出，随后汇聚的越来越强烈。腰身下意识的摆动着，穴口被摩擦的有些红肿，它不受控制的紧紧咬着插入的分身，极为配合的一吞一吐，透露出他情动的秘密。

银时扶起他的手，让他圈上自己的脖颈，扣着他的腰，大开大合的律动，将他已经无法喊叫的身体送入了更疯狂的境地。

他被快感逼入绝境，开始近乎狂乱的在银时身上撕扯啃咬，来压制无法忍受的呻吟和尖叫，直到口中尝到了血的腥甜。

温热的血顺着他的唇蜿蜒流下，也许是肉体的疼痛越发刺激了银时，让他的动作更加猛烈，快感堆积在身体里像是海浪一波一波的将土方席卷。

警鞭被丢至一边，银时低头，灼热的吻落在了他的身上，灼热的身体得到了最为轻柔的抚慰，柔软湿润的舌尖顺着微微发红的鞭痕一寸寸的舔舐而过，如同冰凉的剑刃割开了火焰，钉住了他被欲望焚烧瑟瑟发抖的心脏，无数麻痒的丝线夹杂着不清晰的痛感瞬间从舌尖窜入了他的身体。

全身的欲望都像被丝线紧紧连起，然后啪的一声彻底绷断，过于强烈的快感让他根本无力承受，他剧烈的颤抖着，用仅有的力气死死的抓住面前人的手臂，甚至无法发出声音，只能无助的仰着头，积累了过多的快感终于在这一刻堆积到了顶端，让他到达了最为绚烂濒临死亡一般的高潮。 

小穴痉挛的绞紧，他攥着银时的手指已经发白，理智早已经溃散开。

银时不顾他因高潮绷起的身子，用更加蛮横的力道破开他的穴肉。穴口被摩擦的如同着火一般，高潮的余韵还没有过去，快感就再度袭来，全然脱力的身子在攻势间起伏沉沦，承受这种无比狂虐的对待。

红肿不堪的小穴紧紧的收缩，因为无法容忍更凶狠的对待而再度痉挛起来。他甚至感觉自己要死了，脑海里闪过了无数的白光，耳边都是血液流动的轰鸣声。

银时的手扣在他的脑后把他压向自己，将两个人紧紧的贴近纠缠在一起，狠狠吻住了他，在他绞紧的穴内一下一下的抽动，在最深处撞击，口中的唾液随着无法发出的呜咽流淌下来，让他在无声的哭叫里再一次到达了狂乱的高潮，随后挺动着释放进他温暖的体内。

 

身体像是强弩之末，没有任何力气支撑，他像是死过去了一回，疲惫的闭上眼。

但没过多久，一块温热的毛巾敷上了他的皮肤，替他清理了一番，身上的痛感和鞭痕被一寸寸抚平，也尽数褪去，随后他就被圈入了一个熟悉的臂弯里。

「你今天……」

他似乎听到了一阵手机的按键声。

「我休假。」

他迷迷糊糊的低吟了一声，往那个舒适的怀里钻去。

土方任由头脑放空的躺了好一会，总算缓过一口气来，勉强自己睁开眼，就见银时搂着他在闭目养神，身上还是那件皱成破布一样的真选组制服。

他安静的看了一会枕边人的睡颜，抿紧嘴，突然泄愤似的伸手就去扯那件衬衫，这衬衫本来就破破烂烂被他一扯就扯掉了，于是他又转手去解制服的裤子。

银时有几分不解的睁开眼，被他的动作愣了一下，脸顿时就沉了下来，你就这么欲求不满之类的话还没说出口，土方已经不顾沙哑的嗓子，比他还暴躁万分的开口。

「你他妈以后都别想穿正装！」

银时被他的怒吼搞的一头雾水，还没说出什么来就见土方又已经松开了他，转了个身只给他一个后脑勺，可是语气还是显而易见的咬牙切齿。

「西装也不行！不准当牛郎！」

「我没……」银时下意识就想开口辩解，又突然恍然大悟的张大眼睛，顿了顿，低头轻笑着改口「好。」勾起的嘴角让尾音也跟着轻快的上扬。

听出了他语气里的变化，虽然没有被点破那些小心思，土方还是不免有几分羞恼，哼了一声，沉着脸摸到了床头的警用手铐，二话不说铐在了银时手腕上。

「还有你被逮捕了，混蛋，等着进审讯室吧。」

银时低头看着手铐，这是正儿八经的警用手铐，可没那么容易打开。但随后瞄到了相连的另一只被土方扣到了自己的手腕上，嘴角的弧度弯的更大了一些。

「罪名呢？」

「袭警。」

银时终于轻轻笑出声，放松下身子，将土方往自己怀里紧了紧，把头搁在他肩上，冰凉柔软的发丝蹭在他的颈侧，手搭上他的腰轻轻抚摸着。

「那我可以坦白从宽吗？」

土方转了个身，在他怀里找了个舒服的位置，头靠进他的颈窝里微闭起眼。

「哼，看你表现。」

气氛让人心安的沉默了一会，随后他感觉额头上落下了一个浅浅的吻，还有一声闷闷的轻喃。

「是她们和我说，我穿那身衣服，看起来和你很相配。」

 

是了，这个世界上哪有毫无理由的爱意，这个人就是唯一的理由。

 

第二天。

“天呐！副长你没事吧，制服怎么这么破，发生什么了吗？这是打了一架吗？”

“呵……”土方叼着烟，高深莫测的开口：“当然是一场恶战。”

“什么？谁，抓起来了吗！到底是哪路的混蛋，攘夷吗？袭警可是重罪！副长，让我去审他，绝对关他个三五十年的……”

“闭嘴。”土方吐了口烟气：“这种混蛋，当然要老子亲自去审。”

坂田银时，欢迎时隔这么久，又来到真选组审讯室，可喜可贺呀！

\-----------end-------------


End file.
